Finally
by Kate Simon Cullen
Summary: COMPLETA! Perder o pai não é facil, ainda mais quando roubam a empresa e o trabalho no qual decidirá sua vida está pela frente... Mas no fim ela finalmente pode aprender algo... Amar.
1. Capitulo 1

_**Finally**_

--

_Capitulo Primeiro_

-

**Sexta-feira. 4 de maio de 2007, 19:53 da noite**

- Moshi Moshi... - disse uma menina de roupas vermelhas ousada no decote da blusa e no comprimento da saia.

_- As ações estão caindo ligeiramente, o que quer fazer?_

- Valorize-as.

_- Mas..._

Desligou o telefone. Como aquela pessoa gostava de infernizar a vida dela com aquilo. A secretária entrou na sala.

- Aqui estão seus relatórios diários Srta. Ozawa. Deseja mais alguma coisa antes de me retirar da firma?

- Não Kagome, obrigada.

- Então está bem. Nos vemos amanhã.

- Espere.

- Sim?

- Amanhã é sábado. - e pela primeira vez desde que aquela menina estava ali desviou o olhar dos relatórios. Não tem que vir amanhã.

- Desde o começo do ano eu venho de sábado Rin. Não é nenhum sacrifício.

A mulher sentada do outro lado da mesa apenas a encarava.

- É uma ordem. A partir de hoje você não precisa vir aos sábados. - e voltou sua atenção para os relatórios deixados em cima de sua mesa.

- Como quiser. - e saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

**Sábado. 5 de maio de 2007, 1:02 da madrugada**

A garota abriu a porta, ascendeu às luzes, fechou a porta, jogou as chaves em cima do aparador, juntamente com a bolsa. Foi até seu quarto, tirou as roupas, entrou no banheiro, abriu a torneira do chuveiro e enquanto ele esquentava, ela prendeu seus cabelos.

Entrou debaixo do chuveiro e deixou a água escorrer, a relaxando. Saiu cinco minutos depois se enxugando rapidamente, colocou um pijama de adolescente, deitou em sua cama e se cobriu com o lençol, adormecendo.

**Sábado. 5 de maio de 2007, 7:00 da manhã**

Rin entrava pela porta dos fundos da empresa. Não havia ninguém lá, nenhuma alma viva, apenas ela. Entrou no seu gabinete, jogou a bolsa em cima de um móvel e sentou-se na sua cadeira de couro preto. Ligando o computador em seguida e enquanto esperava o programa carregar, recostou a cabeça na cadeira e fechou os olhos.

- /A papai.../ - começou triste. - /Por que você me deixou?! Te amava tanto/... - mas uma batida na porta a interrompeu. - Sim?!

- Bom dia Rin. - disse um homem de cabelos morenos longos presos uma frouxa trança longa, vestia uma calça preta social e uma blusa preta social também. Os olhos azuis piscina encaravam Rin sentada na cadeira, mas não expressavam nenhum sentimento ou expressão. Eram vazios.

- Bom dia Bankotsu, como vai?

- Muito bem obrigado.

- O que lhe trás aqui?

- O mesmo assunto que o resto da semana.

Rin se levantou. Seu semblante era de irritação.

- Sente-se. - ele obedeceu. - Eu direi a mesma coisa que o resto da semana: Não!

- Mas desta vez eu tenho alguém para indicar como substituto.

A sua aparência mudou de irritada para curiosa.

- Você tem?

- Tenho.

- Me desculpe a franqueza, mas você disse quem não conhecia ninguém livre.

- Mas quando eu disse pra que empresa este meu velho amiga ia trabalhar, ele aceitou.

- Muito bem. - sentou-se em sua cadeira e deu uma volta. - Se você me indica é porque é bom. Muito bem eu aceito sua demissão.

- Obrigada.

- Tratemos disso já.

Os dois ficaram cerca de uma hora e meia discutindo este assunto.

- Até qualquer dia Rin.

- Até Bankotsu.

**Sábado. 5 de maio de 2007, 18:00 da tarde**

O telefone tocou insistentemente no criado mudo.

- Moshi moshi? - perguntou um homem de aparência elegante.

_- Você conseguiu meu emprego caro amigo._ - disse Bankotsu do outro lado da linha.

- Isso é uma coisa boa? - disse indiferente ao fato.

_- Sim uma grande nova pra você. Mas escute, ela tem um gênio difícil._

- Eu também. - e desligou o telefone antes que o outro pudesse responder.

**Sábado. 5 de maio de 2007, 19:27 da noite**

Meu nome é Rin Ozawa, tenho 15 anos e moro em Tóquio, Japão. Sou dona da maior empresa de segurança particular e empresarial do extremo oriente. Estudo na escola Shikon no Tama, estou no 2º ano do ensino médio e sou a mulher mais rica do Japão.

Rin releu a folha de papel na sua frente. Ela precisava escrever uma redação até o final do semestre que era quando apresentaria. Se os professores achassem que ela tivera desenvoltura e maturidade suficiente eles a formariam no 2º e 3º colegial, permitindo sua entrada na faculdade um ano e meio mais cedo na faculdade.

Esta redação não precisaria entregar. Mas ela teria que ler em voz alta para todo colégio. Precisava conter: Quem era, de onde vinha, falar de sua vida até aquele dia e o que almejava para o futuro. E até agora tinha escrito aquelas míseras linhas. Afinal de contas, o que queriam que dissesse? Que seu pai havia morrido há apenas três semanas e que estava cuidando dos negócios sozinha, mediante verificação judicial semanal , para garantir que sua dure até completar 16 anos quando poderá **cuidar de sim mesma**. Felizmente aquilo aconteceria dali a um mês.

Abriu a gaveta de sua escrivaninha e colocou a folha lá dentro.

- Depois penso nisto.

Fechou a gaveta e pôs-se a ler relatórios e assuntos relacionados a firma. Após isso tomou um banho e foi dormir novamente muito tarde.

**Domingo. 6 de maio de 2007, 7:00 da manhã**

_-Moshi moshi._ - disse uma menina do outro lado da linha.

- Ka-chan?

_- Sim._

- É a Rin, tudo bem?

_- Oi Rin. Tudo sim, o que foi?_

- Eu estava pensando se você não quer ir fazer umas comprinhas no shopping comigo?

_- Claro! Posso levar uma amiga?_

- Pode sim.

_- Então a gente se vê em frente ao cinema as 10:30._

- Ta legal! Até lá.

E desligaram. Rin, por mais que fosse domingo e cedo, não conseguia ficar sem fazer nada. Estava na sala neste momento. O que faria até as 9:30 quando teria que se arrumar?

Ligou a TV de plasma de 60 polegadas, alguma coisa de útil estaria passando num dos 385 canais que possuía pela TV a cabo. Mudava-os rapidamente até chegar a um de desenhos animados. Deixou por lá. O nome deste desenho era: Os Padrinhos Mágicos. Assistiu por alguns minutos e deu risada, aquele desenho era realmente engraçado.

- "Há quanto tempo não assisto desenho animado?" - pensou olhando ainda a TV. - "Ou melhor, há quanto tempo não sou uma... **adolescente**?

Por mais que tentasse não conseguia entender o que a fizera chegar aonde chegou. Ficou absorta em pensamentos e quando percebeu já estava na hora de se trocar. Correu para o quarto onde colocou um vestido rosa dégradé _(N/A:pra quem num sabe dégradé é quando a cor vai diminuindo de intensidade)_. No busto era rosa Pink e na barra era quase branco, muito bonito num decote em V bem avantajado, ia até o meio de suas coxas. Colocou um par de brincos de brilhantes, anéis e um relógio, bem delicados, uma sandália de salto branca, deixou os cabelos presos pela metade com uma piranha em formato de borboleta rosa, passou lápis, gloss, um perfume qualquer, pegou a bolsa rosa claro, chaves celular e saiu.

- Bom dia Srta. Ozawa. - disse o motorista.

- Não é me chamando de senhorita que nem a Sango que vai me conquistar Mirok. - disse dando um sorrisinho de lado. - Mas mesmo assim, bom dia.

- Mas que você está linda hoje está Rin. - disse abrindo a porta do passageiro para ela.

- Obrigado Mi-kun. Mas e ai como foi a folga ontem?

- Foi boa. - disse entrando no lugar do motorista. - Fora alguns contratempos.

- Eu sei como a Sango pode ser difícil, mas eu vejo como ela gosta de você.

- Talvez sim. Pra onde patroa? - disse divertido.

- Pro shopping meu motorista. - sorriu para o amigo.

E o carro saiu da garagem rapidamente se afastando pelas ruas mais movimentadas de Tóquio.

-

_**Fim do Primeiro Capitulo**_

--

_Nyo mais uma idéia duh da minha cabeça... mas pelo menos essa tah completa e já foi postada em comunidades do orkut... Mtas pessoas gostaram... espero que também gostem... Bjks..._

_Ja nee!_


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Finally**_

--

_Capitulo Segundo_

-

**Domingo. 6 de maio de 2007, 11:17h da manhã**

- Onde será que ela se meteu? - dizia a menina impaciente.

- RIN! - duas meninas conhecidas vinham em sua direção.

- Kagome! Finalmente.

- Desculpa! Eu tive que procurar minha amiga perdida por aí. A propósito, Rin essa é a Sango. Sango essa é Rin.

- Olá Sangozinha. - disse Mirok que estava do lado de Rin, indo em direção a uma menina morena, de olhos chocolates, seios fartos e grossas coxas.

- Houshi! - exclamou desviando da proximidade que ele tomou dela. - O que está fazendo com a Rin?

- Espera! Vocês se conhecem? - disse Kagome confusa.

- Eu não sabia que vocês duas se conheciam. - disse a menina acabando de dar um tapa em Mirok por ele ter passado a mão onde não deveria.

- Vamos sentar, assim conversamos melhor, e também por que estou mais de quarenta e sete minutos em pé. - Rin falou e olhou para Kagome.

- Vamos. - disse sem graça.

Sentaram numa mesa na praça de alimentação.

- Da onde vocês se conhecem Sango? - perguntou Rin iniciando a conversa.

- Bom, eu e a Ka-chan somos vizinhas de apartamento.

- Nunca imaginei isso. - comentou Rin.

- E vocês de onde se conhecem? - perguntou Kagome.

- Eu e a Rin estudamos na mesma escola. Eu e o Mirok no terceiro colegial e ela no segundo.

- Sim. - disse o menino ainda meio afetado pelo tapa.

- Então éramos todos conhecidos e não sabíamos. - disse Rin.

Eles se divertiram a tarde inteira. Mas apenas uma pessoa achava que toda aquelas compras e atitudes eram de **criança**. Mas fora isso, passaram uma tarde agradável.

**Segunda-feira. 7 de maio de 2007, 6:30 da manhã.**

- Bom dia Kagura.

- Bom dia Srta. Ozawa. O que deseja?

Rin se encontrava no átrio da empresa _(N/A: seria o hall de entrada)_ que era ministrado por aquela secretária.

- Quando o novo advogado chegar leve-o até minha sala. - disse afastando-se.

- Como quiser. - respondeu antes que ela saísse.

**Segunda-feira. 7 de maio de 2007, 7:13 da manhã.**

- Com licença.

- Toda. - disse Rin sentada em sua cadeira. - Você deve ser o novo advogado, certo?

- Sim. Chamo-me Naraku.

- Bem vindo a Ozawa's, Naraku-sama.

- Deixe o sama de lado, afinal de contas seremos colegas a partir de agora.

Rin sorriu de lado aquele homem não a conhecia mesmo, pois se conhecesse saberia que ela tinha apenas uma colega ali no emprego. Naraku notou esse sorriso e tentou imaginar o que estaria passando por aquela cabecinha de adolescente. Como se a menina lesse também os pensamentos dele sorriu mais ainda.

- Se você pensa que se tentar imaginar o que se passa numa cabeça de uma adolescente vai conseguir adivinhar o que eu estou pensando, está muito enganado, já que penso como uma pessoa de negócios.

Naraku impressionado com as palavras daquelas simples **adolescente humana**.

- Bom vamos a sua sala. - disse Rin se levantando e indo até a porta que foi alcançada antes por Naraku, a qual abriu e esperou ela passar para fechar após a sua própria saída.

Rin andou pelo corredor até o outro extremo e abriu uma porta de madeira bem escura.

- Aqui está e mais uma vez, bem-vindo.

Retirou-se de lá e em vez de seguir para a sua sala novamente parou no meio do caminho num balcão de sua secretária particular.

- Ai, ai, ai Ka-chan.

- O que foi amiga? - perguntou a garota mexendo em alguns papéis.

- Será que eles não imaginam que eu não penso como uma adolescente?

- Rin... - disse encarando-a ligeiramente incomodada, afinal o que ela era? Uma idosa é que não. - Você é uma adolescente...

- Ah, isso é um mero detalhe.

Kagome revirou os olhos, como aquela menina tinha um gênio difícil.

**Segunda-feira. 7 de maio de 2007, 12:30**

- Eu saio hoje as 18:30 e você Mirok? - disse Rin andando ao lado de Mirok.

- As 19:00 por aí. Mas se quiser que eu cabule a ultima aula e cabulo...

- Não fique tranqüilo, eu vou de táxi. Bom deixa eu ir, meu horário já deu. Até mais Mi-kun. - e saiu correndo para seu prédio no colégio, subindo as escadas rapidamente, chegando à sua sala de aula.

Como se ela não esperasse, mas ela com certeza sabia: as aulas passaram lenta e cansativamente...

**Segunda-feira. 7 de maio de 2007, 18:36**

Saiu da faculdade e pegou um táxi. Estava no meio do caminho para casa. Mas esperava que não tivesse que ir à empresa. Estava cansada demais... Como se alguma coisa lesse os pensamentos dela, o celular tocou.

- Moshi moshi... - disse calmamente massageando as têmporas em sinal de impaciência.

- Srta. Ozawa... Naraku falando.

- O que quer? - disse fria.

- Temos um problema aqui no escritório.

- Eu te pago exatamente para você Resolver Naraku. Por favor resolva o que tiver que resolver e amanha de manhã eu assino o que tiver que assinar... - e desligou o telefone antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

- Vai ser mais fácil que eu imaginava. - disse Naraku dando um sorriso maldoso.

**Sexta-feira. 11 de maio de 2007, 09:30**

- O QUÊ?!

- Exatamente isso que você escutou. Você não é mais dona da empresa. Agora a Ozawa's, pertence a mim...

Rin ficou pálida e teve que se segurar na mesa para não cair...

Como?

Era a única pergunta que se passava na cabeça dela. Como ela poderia ter roubado a empresa dela, sem que ela assinasse nada? Puxou na memória algo que pudesse servir de ajuda e se lembrou...

_** Flash Back **_

**Terça-feira. 8 de maio de 2007, 08:16**

- Assine aqui e aqui. - disse Naraku indicando os lugares. - E rubrifique nas páginas...

- Só isso? - disse fazendo o que ele pediu automaticamente sem nem ler o documento. - Estou com pressa, Kagome me disse que teve um problema com uma casa que prestamos serviços e quero resolver isso pessoalmente antes de ir para a escola.

- Isso vai ser rápido, você não vai nem notar... - e sorriu maleficamente.

Ela não notou a ambigüidade da frase, estava muito distraída.

_** Fim do Flash Back **_

**Sexta-feira. 11 de maio de 2007, 09:36**

- Foi muito fácil roubá-la de você garota. Pensei que iria demorar meses e até ano pensei... Mas nunca pensei que um probleminha que você tivesse, iria distraí-la a esse ponto, fico feliz, me enriquecerei mais rápido, obrigada.

Rin raciocinava lentamente não conseguia _(N/A: ou não queria)_ acreditar, que tinha perdido a empresa, que seu pai ergueu com árduo esforço.

- Agora que já esclarecemos as coisas pode ir por favor, a suas coisas serão levadas a sua casa. Pode ficar com ela. Eu pagarei o aluguel, já que isso não será nenhum esforço para mim, afinal de contas... Tenho que fazer caridade. - e riu maniacamente.

- Seu... - e recobrando um pouco de sua consciência, avançou para ele. Mas antes que pudesse descontar sua raiva e um pouco de sua frustração ele chamou os seguranças que a levaram a força.

-

_**Fim do Segundo Capitulo**_

--

_:O_

_E agora?! O que será que a Rin vai fazer? O.O aguardem pelo próximo capitulo... Quando der na telha eu posto ta... xD_

_Obrigada pelas review Kah! Miga obrigado por ler... _


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Finally**_

--

_Capitulo Terceiro_

-

**Quinta-feira. 17 de maio de 2007, 12:37**

Por mais que tentasse, não achava forças para levantar. Não queria levantar, não tinha o **porquê** de levantar. Estava arrasada e culpando si mesma. A campainha tocou.

- Vamos Rin-chan, abra, sou eu... Kagome. Tenho companhia para te ajudar a levantar o astral, Sango e Mirok!

- Vão embora! - gritou de onde estava... Onde era mesmo? Franziu a testa impaciente quando ouviu a garota persistir e bater na porta.

Levantou-se contra a vontade, da onde seria a sala... Seria mesmo? Bom, deve ser... Abriu a porta e deu de cara com três pessoas sorrindo.

- Urgh! - estreitou os olhos para aqueles sorrisos de felicidade e ia fechar a porta quando Mirok a segurou e ela desistiu, dirigindo-se de onde viera para deitar e lamentar mais.

- Vamos Rin... Perder algo não pode ser tão ruim... - comentou Sango.

- Na verdade não é... - comentou Mirok. - Já perdi milhares de garotas...

- Se fosse algo útil pelo menos não Mirok... - disse Rin com a voz abafada por estar de cara num travesseiro.

- Nossa Rin... Seu apartamento está um lixo. - disse Kagome pegando uma meia suja que estava por ali. - Vamos... Anime-se, faz quase uma semana.

- Tecnicamente... - Sango começou a falar.

- Não complete essa frase. - disse apontando um dedo para Sango, mas ainda com a cara no travesseiro.

- Já faz uma semana? - disse Mirok rapidamente.

Rin olhou para ele com um ódio incandescente.

- Relaxe. Vamos te ajudar... Ele deve ter cometido algum furo... Alguma coisa que não percebeu e deixou passar, que faça você reaver sua empresa.

- Ele é um advogado Sango... - disse sentando-se e massageando as têmporas. - Nunca deixa nada passar.

- É o que veremos... - replicou Kagome.

Após alguns minutos de conversa Rin foi tomar um banho e eles foram dar um jeito no apartamento...

**Quinta-feira. 17 de maio de 2007, 13:02**

- Nossa Rin... - disse Mirok quando ela voltou para a sala. - Como você conseguiu ficar por uma semana nesse chiqueiro?

- Cale sua boca se não quiser morrer antes de pegar a Sango, Mirok... - ameaçou.

- Rin! - Sango corou com o comentário.

- Não... - comentou Mirok. - Antes de levar a Sangozinha pra cama na nossa lua-de-mel eu não morro. - E foi para o lado da morena, que estava mais vermelha que nunca. Mas este vermelho de vergonha passou para o da raiva quando ela sentiu uma mão na sua parte traseira.

- Hentai! - e o esbofeteou.

Kagome apenas assistia em parte a cena. Olhava na verdade o bar de Rin, no qual tinha menos bebidas do que se lembrava, podia ser apenas um engano, mas e se não fosse?

- Rin, você tem bebido?

O silêncio se formou na sala por algum tempo e os olhares se recaíram em Rin que estava indiferente à pergunta. Ela se levantou...

- Sim. - respondeu simplesmente.

- Rin! - os três repreenderam juntos.

- O que?! - ela voltou-se contra eles.

- Você é menor de idade Rin-chan e mora sozinha. E se algo acontecesse com você? - falou Sango.

- Ninguém saberia Rin... Você devia ter sido mais prudente, devia ter sido mais adulta. - disse calmamente Kagome.

- Humpf! - virou a cara.

- Não é **'humpf'**, Rin, isso é sério... - Mirok alertou.

- Vocês acham que eu sou adulta?

- Rin... Você já foi mais prudente antes.

- CALEM A BOCA!!! - gritou assustando os amigos. - EU VIVI COMO ADULTA MINHA VIDA TODA PRATICAMENTE!!!

- Rin... - Sango começou, mas a outra cortou.

- Eu não sou uma adulta... - admitiu lentamente. - Não quero ter prudência, quero ter um pai, uma mãe, **ALGUÉM**, para cuidar de mim... Me abraçar... - se abraçou e suas lagrimas guardadas atrás da bebedeira e frustração caíram. - Me amar... - sussurrou. - Será que é pedir demais? Será que não sou digna de ter isso? Será que fiz algo tão pecaminoso que Deus quis me punir?

- Shh... - Kagome foi até ela e a abraçou e Rin chorou, por tudo. - Calma, estamos aqui. - e com um sinal para os outros os chamaram.

Eles três deram uma abraço só na menina que continuava aos prantos.

- Eu tenho 15 anos... O que esperam de mim? - sussurrou para seus amigos.

- Nada. Sabemos que tem 15 anos e é apenas uma adolescente que teve que pular essa fase que é tão importante... - Sango confortou-a. - Os outros que não tem noção disso são uns ignorantes. Fique calma.

E os quatro amigos ficaram assim, abraçados por um bom tempo e depois de se separarem e confortarem a garota, eles ficaram ali, jogando papo fora... Um pequeno grupo de amigos, adolescentes que mais nada queriam, além da felicidade de cada um...

**Segunda-feira. 21 de maio de 2007, 7:32**

Estava agora do lado de fora da sala do diretor, não fazia idéia do que acontecera, mas estava ali, ainda pensando nos últimos acontecimentos...

O final de semana fora agitado e muitas emoções ocorreram, mas a principal era: por mais que estivesse ainda um pouco desanimada, Rin estava feliz... Sim sentia as duas coisas, afinal ela estava desmotivada a continuar seu caminho, mas estava feliz pelas mudanças...

Kagome e Sango mudaram-se para seu apartamento, sua desculpa fora que ele era muito grande e que ela não precisava pagar o aluguel então elas poderiam se juntar a ela e enquanto não pudesse arranjar um emprego, compravam comida para ela, o que foi completamente pensado...

Mas fora isso elas se davam muito bem. Agora Sango e Mirok, que morava perto delas, iam para a escola juntos, já que mudara seu turno para o período da manhã e Kagome que fazia faculdade à noite e trabalhava de manhã e a tarde, se juntaria a eles na hora do almoço.

Quando chegou à escola aquela manhã. Foi direto para a sala do diretor, as ainda esperava para entrar nesta.

- O Diretor vai vê-la agora senhorita Ozawa. - disse a secretária dele.

Ela levantou-se e bateu a porta do "Big Boss", e quando teve permissão, entrou.

- O senhor queria falar comigo Diretor?

- Isso mesmo senhorita Ozawa. Queria informá-la que a apresentação de sua redação será no Sábado, 30 de Junho, no mesmo dia que o baile de primavera. Espero que não tenha problema de apresentá-la na noite antes de dizerem quem são o rei e a rainha deste, não?

- Não se preocupe Diretor. - com a voz firme, mas internamente assustada. - Farei meu melhor...

- Muito bem, era só isso, pode ir para sua aula.

- Com licença. - e saiu o mais rápido que podia dali, teria que contar para Sango o mais rápido possível, mas teria que esperar pelo intervalo, já que ela era de classe diferente que Sango e Mirok.

Quando chegou a porta de sua sala ela estava completamente vazia.

- Todos estão na quadra com o pessoal do Terceiro ano Srta. - disse o zelador. - O professor faltou e vocês estão tendo aula de Ed. Física com o Terceiro.

- Graças a Kami! - ela não poderia ter dado mais sorte hoje... - Obrigada. - e saiu desembalada em direção a quadra poliesportiva.

**Segunda-feira. 21 de maio de 2007, 7:43**

- Sango! - ela gritou quando avistou a morena sentada na arquibancada e a outra olhou.

Ela se aproximou correndo de Sango e ainda arfando pela corrida embaralhou as palavras...

- Redação... Arf... 39... Arf... Baile... Arf... Câimbra... - colocou a mão ao lado do corpo e apertou batendo o pé no chão da arquibancada.

- Rin. - chamou a atenção da mais nova. - Respire, pra dentro 1, 2, 3... Pra fora 1, 2... - e repetindo isso algumas vezes Rin se controlou. - Agora me explique isso direito...

- A apresentação da minha redação...

- O que tem? - disse Mirok se intrometendo no assunto.

- Mirok vai se intrometer nos assuntos de sua avó...

- Eu não ela só fala dos melhores jeitos de lavar a dentadura... - e fez uma cara de nojo.

Os dois continuaram a discutir a intromissão e Rin contou mentalmente até dez para não se descontrolar.

- Chega! Vão me deixar contar ou não?

Os dois ficaram calados e sentados.

- A minha redação vai ser apresentada dia 30 de Junho no Baile de Primavera. Daqui 39 dias, 13 horas e 17 minutos! - disse olhando no relógio e fazendo as contas.

Sango e Mirok olharam de soslaio para este ultimo comentário da garota e Sango deu sua opinião:

- Olha... Isso até que por um lado é bom... Vai ter algum tempo para escrever...

- Eu vou ter que reescrever... Já tinha começado...

- Bom isso não importa! - disse Mirok parecendo que ia botar um ovo de tanta animação que estava.

- O que você está fazendo de errado Mirok? - perguntou Sango.

- Eu? Nada... - disse sinceramente.

- Você está muito animado e feliz para o meu gosto... Ta armando alguma. - comentou Rin.

- É que ontem à noite eu falei com meu pai e ele conhece alguém que pode nos ajudar com o Naraku!

Rin e Sango se entreolharam felizes.

- Sério? - perguntou Rin com o coração disparado de emoção. - "Será que vou poder colocar o Naraku na prisão e ainda ficar com a empresa? Isso seria o dia mais feliz da minha vida!"

- Eu consegui o telefone dele. - tirou a carteira do bolso e pegou um cartãozinho e entregou para Rin.

- Sesshomaru Tashio. - leu a garota. - SESSHOMARU TASHIO?! - se revoltou. - Você está louco só pode...

- O que foi que ele fez Rin-chan? Este advogado não é bom?

- É sim... O melhor advogado de Tóquio!

- Então isso é ótimo.

- Para quem tem dinheiro é... A hora dele equivale a mais ou menos 30 mil dólares!!!

- Ele é louco de cobrar isso?!

- Não. - respondeu a garota. - Ele é apenas o melhor de todos e que nunca perdeu um caso que defendeu seja para mafiosos da Yakuza, seja para a melhor pessoa do mundo... Ele encontra coisas que uma pessoa normal não encontra.

- É Rin... - começou Sango. - Ele seria sua salvação... Mas não temos como te ajudar nisso...

- Esperem aí... - Mirok comentou e pegou seu celular, discando-o rapidamente.

- Pai? Eu quero um favor seu... - e olhou para as meninas com um olhar de esperança...

- "Será que ele vai conseguir?" - pensou Rin. - Tomara... - sussurrou.

-

_**Fim do Terceiro Capitulo**_

--

_Aiaiaiai... Foi legal escrever essa parte... Como vai ser agora? Será que o Mirok vai conseguir? Esperem pelo Capitulo 4!_

_Respondendo reviews!_

_**Sabaku no Ana-Yamanaka Ino**____ auehuaheuh Que bom que gostou... fico feliz, e espere, o Sesshy ainda vai aparecer... huhuhu . Continue acompanhando._

_**Naty Sama:**__ eh eu odeio o Naraku também... xD que bom que vai ler minhas fics... Adoro leitora nova!! Nuss 1:00? O.o dormi um poco fi!! xD depois se continua lendo... Beijos!_


	4. Capitulo 4

_**Finally**_

--

_Capitulo Quarto_

-

**Segunda-feira. 21 de maio de 2007, 16:39**

- Mirok... Ainda não acredito que seu pai conseguiu isso pra gente.

- Bom. - disse acompanhando as passadas largas de Rin e Sango. - Ele devia uns favores ao meu pai e como ele queria liquidá-los há tempos ele aceitou na hora... Acho que isso vai ser fichinha para ele resolver...

- Tomara Mirok... - comentou Sango. - Odeio ver a Rin-chan tristonha assim...

- Ora, vamos conseguir isso e você Sango vai trabalhar para mim... O Mirok já trabalhava, ele é muito folgado... Preferiu o trabalho de chofer a gerente... Segundo ele gerente trabalha muito...

- Num creio nisso... - Sango olhou de soslaio para o menino que tinha uma gota na cabeça.

- Sim é verdade. - afirmou Rin e antes que ela pudesse falar Mirok chegou à frente.

- Chegamos... - disse parando num grande prédio de escritórios, pertencentes à Sesshomaru.

Rin olhou para o prédio apreensiva e colocou o pé dentro do hall.

- Lhe esperaremos aqui Rin. - Sango se prontificou. - Boa sorte.

- Sorte. - ofereceu Mirok.

- Obrigada aos dois... - e dando um meio sorriso entrou por um corredor que levaria aos elevadores.

**Segunda-feira. 21 de maio de 2007, 16:58**

- Sua próxima cliente Ozawa Rin está esperando. Posso mandar entrar? - disse uma mulher de meia-idade, a secretária.

- Pode. - disse frio e sério como sempre.

Aquela garota pra quem estava trabalhando de graça. Se não fosse por causa de um favor que devia, não faria isso nunca. Ele era sempre assim, não avarento, mão-fechada, ou qualquer outro jeito que saiba, mas ele tinha uma reputação a zelar.

Ouviu alguém bater na porta.

- Pode entrar. - disse de costas à pessoa que acabara de entrar.

Um cheiro de rosas e flores do campo invadiu as narinas do youkai. Ele ficou por alguns segundos assim, prestando atenção no cheiro, aquilo o lembrava de algo. Mas o quê? Foi quando outra coisa lhe chamou a atenção, a voz de uma garota.

- Com licença Sesshomaru-sama.

Aquela voz era completamente delicada. Uma voz reconfortante, vivaça... Repreendeu-se pelos seus pensamentos e virou-se para olhar sua cliente.

Mais uma vez ficou sem ação. Quantas vezes mais aquilo ia acontecer com ele? Olhou de cima a baixo a garota e ela percebeu corando. Ora ela ficava mais bonita ainda. As bochechas rosadas realçavam na pele pálida que ela tinha e com aquele cabelo até a cintura tinha um toque de colegial, o que realmente era. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção do youkai foi aquele par de olhos chocolates, estavam ligeiramente opacos, com um brilho diferente de uma pessoa normal.

- Sente-se. - pelo menos conseguira fazer uma coisa direito não? - Você é Rin Ozawa certo?

- Sim.

- Dona da maior empresa de segurança do Japão.

- Pretendo voltar a ser.

- O que aconteceu.

- Bom foi uma coisa muito simples, uma bobagem minha e enfim paguei pelo que eu devia ter feito, mas não fiz...

Como uma pessoa dessa idade, qual era mesmo? Não importa... Ela agia muito, mas muito maduramente.

- Há algumas semanas meu advogado pediu demissão e eu dei. Ele me indicou este novo e contratei-o, não tinha nada em sua ficha que manchasse seu nome. Como qualquer outro, na primeira semana foi muito correto. E num dia de manhã estava atrasada para a aula e ele me pediu para assinar alguns papéis.

- Você não os leu e ele lhe roubou a firma, certo?

- Sim, correto.

- Vejo que não esconde nada menina.

- Srta. Ozawa por favor. Não gosto das pessoas me chamando assim.

- Muito bem **Srta. Ozawa**, o quer que eu faça.

- Segundo a corte judicial, ele teria que avisar alguns dias antes da venda ou passagem da empresa do meu nome para outro. A questão é: Ele avisou? Não posso fazer uma procuração ou nada disso sem um advogado, em termos legais eu sou apenas uma pessoa física agora. E apenas uma pessoa jurídica ou advogados poderiam fazer isso.

Ele ficou impressionado com os conhecimentos da garota em direito, pelo jeito sabia tudo que ele teria que fazer. Isso tornaria as coisas mais fáceis e menos dor de cabeça ele teria em explicar as coisas.

- Bom é isso tudo o que a Srta disse. Apenas há uma coisa que deve tomar cuidado. Se ele avisou será impossível reaver a empresa, mesmo com o processo, se ele fez o resto dentro da lei, é impossível. Eu verificarei os erros mais simples, é geralmente nisso que todos esquecem, por serem muito banais, mas se não achar me aprofundarei nos estudos.

- Muito bem. Aguardo um retorno. Qualquer coisa meu telefone está à disposição.

- Certo.

- Obrigado por me receber Sesshomaru-sama. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo. - ela sorriu e estendeu a mão para apertar a dele.

Ele apertou a mão dela, mas se prendeu ao seu sorriso, ele ficou mais leve, parecia que nunca havia visto sorriso tão belo, e para dizer-lhes a verdade, ele nunca tinha visto...

**Segunda-feira. 21 de maio de 2007, 20:47**

- Então ele disse que vai verificar tudo...

- Isso é muito bom Rin-chan. - disse Kagome para a amiga.

Rin, Sango e Kagome se encontravam no apartamento que agora dividiam juntas. Comiam alguma besteira qualquer...

- Mas uma coisa que você não me falou Rin. Como ele é?

- Como assim? - levantou-se e levou seu prato até a cozinha sendo seguida pelas amigas.

- Qual é a aparência dele? - "traduziu" Sango.

- Ah, num sei meninas... Eu nem olhei para ele direito. Eu estava mais animada com o que ele poderia fazer com o Naraku.

- Aham sei. - desconfiou Kagome.

- Conhecemos muito bem você Rin... - afirmou Sango.

- Se me conhecem tanto assim deviam saber que não ligo para essas coisas e sim para o que for o melhor para mim.

- Melhor do que um homem recém-formado em direito, no auge da carreira com apenas 25 anos? - indagou Sango

- Sango! Ele é 10 anos mais velho que eu!

- Como é o ditado: _'Idade não é documento'..._

- Eu acho que o ditado certo é: _'Altura não é documento'_.

- Que seja... Ela fez apenas uma adaptação. Eu concordo com a Ka-chan.

Rin revirou os olhos e foi para seu quarto. Já tinha ouvido abobrinha demais por um único dia...

**Quarta-feira. 6 de junho de 2007, 14:29**

- Moshi moshi...

_- Olá. Eu procuro por Ozawa Rin, aqui é a secretária de Tashio Sesshomaru. Ela se encontra?_

- É ela mesma.

_- Oh, boa tarde Srta. Ozawa. Tashio-sama pergunta se poderiam marcar uma reunião no dia de amanhã as 14:00._

- Oh, infelizmente não vou poder, estarei viajando. Tem como eu falar com ele hoje?

_- Não, é impossível ele está com a agenda lotada hoje._

- E por telefone, seria possível falar?

_- Só se for agora Srta. Ele vai entrar em reunião daqui alguns minutos..._

- Então me ponha na linha. - apoiou o telefone sem fio no ombro.

_- Espere apenas um instante enquanto eu o aviso._

- Hai.

Enquanto ela esperava foi até o closet e começou a separar as roupas que usaria na viagem e quando ele a atendeu continuou fazendo o mesmo.

_- Moshi moshi._

- Sesshomaru-sama, aqui é Rin Ozawa.

_- Olá Ozawa. Minha secretária disse que não poderá marcar uma reunião amanhã._

- Sim. Estou indo viajar. Minha amiga irá visitar seus parentes em Kyoto e aproveitarei para espairecer um pouco.

_- Entendo._

- O que tem para me falar é muito sério?

_- Não, apenas descobri que ele fez exatamente o que você previu. Não avisou a corte judicial. Entrarei com um processo contra ele e assim que marcarem a data eu a avisarei. Precisaremos fazer algumas reuniões para planejar os argumentos e precisará falar-me um pouco sobre você e o que faz. É de praxe isso. Espero que entenda._

- Claro, sem duvidas. Não conheço muito sobre julgamentos, nem o que é preciso um advogado saber exatamente sobre a pessoa para quem trabalha se não já diria agora. Mas quando voltar de Kyoto eu ligarei e marcarei uma reunião.

_- Certo Ozawa. Até mais então._

- Até. - e desligou o telefone.

Seu peito subia e descia freneticamente. Enfim, poderia se ver livre de Naraku, e reaver a empresa para qual dera sua adolescência.

Do outro lado da cidade um youkai tinha um meio sorriso estampado no rosto. Enfim poderia sossegar aliviado, sem mais noites sonhando com Ozawa Rin. Falaria com ela, descobriria algum podre e esqueceria...

Ele pensava que fosse assim, ele desejava que fosse assim, mas as coisas nunca acontecem do jeito que nós queremos ou desejamos, simplesmente acontecem...

-

_**Fim do Capitulo Quatro**_

--

_Aiaiaiaiai, eu to com medo de ser morta... O.o' Você prometem não fazerem nada comigo? Hein?! Por favor!!! T.T_

_Respondendo Reviews:_

_**Sabaku no Ana-Yamanaka Ino**____Que bom que gostou… Olhos pidões não funcionam comigo naum' pode esperar ai xDDD sou má... Muahmuahmuahmauh! Beijoo_

_**Naty-sama:**__ O Mirok conseguiuuu!! 5h? O.o meu como vcs conseguem x.x' simm Sesshy e Rin \o/ aqui tah a continuação... Beijoo_

_**Pamela Cesar:**__ tah aqui a continuação e sim o Sesshy ajudou ela afinal.. Kisus_

_**Kagome-chan:**__ Que bom que você gostou, espero que continue acompanhando e aqui está o próximo capitulo..._

_Bem eu num sei quando poderei postar novamente... Estou com muita coisa pra fazer... Mas eu vou fazer de tudo pra postar mais... Obrigada a todos que leram, aqueles que deixam ou não deixam reviews... xD_

_Tchau!_


	5. Capitulo 5

Finally

_**Finally**_

_Capitulo Quinto_

**Terça-feira. 12 de junho de 2007, 13:27**

Aproveitando o horário de almoço, Rin pegou o celular e ligou para o escritório de Sesshomaru.

_- Escritório de Sesshomaru Tashio ele mesmo falando._

- Olá Sesshomaru-sama. Aqui é Ozawa Rin falando.

_- Olá Ozawa. Em que posso ser útil._

- Eu estou ligando para marcarmos nossa reunião.

_- Certo. Pode ser depois de amanhã? Quinta-feira?_

- Pode sim. Aonde? Aí no seu escritório ou em outro lugar?

_- Terá que se em outro lugar. Meu escritório entrará em reforma amanhã._

- Pode ser em meu apartamento. Será melhor do que algum lugar público...

_- Pode ser. No seu apartamento as 19:00 está bem?_

- Claro, marcado. No meu apartamento as 19:00 então. Obrigado Sesshomaru-sama. Ja nee.

E desligaram. Finalmente, a primeira de algumas reuniões para finalmente poder ter sua vida de volta.

- Como que é isso então? Sesshomaru Tashio vai lá em casa quinta-feira?

- É. - disse Rin revirando os olhos. Já iam começar? - Teremos uma reunião lá Sango.

- Aham sei... Deixe Kagome saber disso. Afinal... Você não tem roupa para vestir num encontro, vamos ter que ir amanhã ao shopping.

- Vocês me cansam. - e levantando-se da mesa foi embora deixando uma Sango com idéias mirabolantes na cabeça.

**Quinta-feira. 14 de junho de 2007, 18:34**

Rin dormia calmamente em sua cama. Tirava um pequeno cochilo antes da reunião. Revirou-se na cama e olhou no relógio. Ainda era cedo...

Levantou-se de uma vez pegando o relógio e olhando bem para ele.

18:35!! Não! Isso era uma desgraça em 25 minutos ele estaria ali e ela nem tinha feito nada.

Saiu correndo e colocou o peixe no forno. Graças a Kagome isso era menos uma coisa a se fazer e voltou para o quarto sem metade de sua roupa. Retirou o que restava e tomou um rápido banho.

Saiu do banheiro e olhou no relógio 18:49. Estava ainda atrasada. Olhou no armário e como estava calor pegou a primeira roupa que apareceu. Um shorts jeans que batia um pouco acima da metade de suas cochas e uma bata preta de alças finas. Passou desodorante e estava penteando o cabelo quando ouviu o interfone tocar.

- Mas já?! - revoltou-se e enquanto passava de um cômodo para outro olhou no relógio 19:00. - Merda!

_- Srta Rin?_

- Sim Lyan?

_- Sesshomaru Tashio está aqui em baixo._

- Mande-o subir por favor.

_- Certo._ - e ela desligou.

Voou para o quarto, pegou uma presilha em forma de borboleta prendeu a franja e saiu correndo de volta para a sala. Enquanto isso Sesshomaru acabava de chegar no andar de Rin e saia do elevador. Era uma apartamento por andar e ele podia ouvir barulhos vindos de dentro do dela.

A campainha soou, e quando ela ia em direção a porta tropeçou no tapete. Um banque surdo foi ouvido por Sesshomaru que imaginou que ela tivesse caído.

- Merda! - podia ser ouço por qualquer um que estivesse ali do outro lado da porta, humano ou youkai.

A porta abriu-se de repente mostrando uma garota emburrada e ligeiramente despenteada.

- Boa noite Ozawa.

- Boa noite Sesshomaru-sama. Desculpe a demora. Tive alguns problemas. Entre.

Ele obedeceu e no momento que pisou lá dentro sentiu um cheiro bom de peixe vindo de algum lugar.

- Está fazendo peixe?

- Sim. Como eu não sabia se Sesshomaru-sama já tinha jantado ou não, resolvi fazer.

Ele não comentou, preferiu ficar quieto.

- Venha sente-se. Já voltarei, só darei uma olhada no peixe.

- Certo Ozawa.

- Rin.

- O quê?

- Me chame de Rin. - e sorriu.

Ele novamente não comentou e ela saiu do aposento. Ficou fora por alguns minutos e depois voltou. Sentou-se ao lado dele e começou:

- Muito bem. O que quer saber?

- Como?

- Quando nos falamos terça você disse que precisava saber de algumas coisas sobre mim. O que quer saber?

- Oh, o básico. De onde veio, quantos anos tem, o que faz... Coisas deste gênero. Tenho que ter algum conhecimento sobre você para formar uma defesa se eles resolverem revogar.

- Entendo. Bom, não há muito que saber. Sou daqui de Tóquio mesmo, tenho 15 anos e em breve farei 16. Sou estudante do segundo ano do ensino médio e vou fazer uma apresentação para a diretoria da escola para ver se posso pular o ultimo ano e começar a fazer faculdade de administração.

- Hmm... Interessante. E o que te levou a querer ser uma administradora.

- Na verdade isso é uma obrigação. Como meu pai morreu há apenas alguns meses é difícil escolher o que eu quero ser quando aquilo que não quero bate na porta. Se eu não for uma boa administradora a empresa correrá um grande risco e preciso tomar conta dela, foi a ultima coisa que me pai me pediu. Fazer-me feliz.

- Mas se você não gosta de administração, você não será feliz neste ramo.

- Mas meu pai amava aquela empresa mais que tudo. Ficava feliz em ver como construiu uma coisa com suas próprias mãos. E uma coisa que me deixava feliz era ver a felicidade dele. Então quero fazer isso.

- Não concordo. Tenho certeza de que ele queria sua felicidade e não que se sacrificasse por ele.

- Não sabemos de nada não é Sesshomaru-sama. É difícil fazer escolhas, principalmente sendo apenas uma garota de 15 anos.

Ele finalmente não tinha palavras. Era verdade, ela tinha apenas 15 anos e se portava como adulta. Ela perderia toda a adolescência cuidando de um patrimônio, que não daria nada a ela a não ser o dinheiro. Pois nem prazer na função que ela ocuparia ele ia dar...

- Acho que o peixe está pronto. Jantaremos e depois continuaremos. Tudo bem para você Sesshomaru-sama?

- Sesshomaru.

Ela olhou-o como se não entendesse.

- Me chame por Sesshomaru. - e ela sorriu.

- Como quiser. Já volto.

E novamente ela saiu da sala. Quando voltou trouxe com ela o peixe e colocou na mesa de jantar que arrumou rapidamente e os dois jantaram juntos. Falando bobagens e conversando sobre a vida. Dois jovens, não adolescentes e nem formados em direito. Apenas duas pessoas jovens jogando conversa fora.

A noite não podia ter sido mais agradável para ambos. Logo após o jantar discutiram as possibilidades de Rin e depois voltaram a conversar sobre a vida de cada um.

Sesshomaru não conseguia parar de olhar para ela a cada palavra que ela dizia. Era hipnotizante aquela beleza. Como se fosse uma das únicas mulheres da face da terra.

Rin como se seguisse as palavras de Sango prestou atenção nele e viu como ele era, tanto físico, mas sentimentalmente. Era sério e respeitador, tinha um semblante frio e quase não ria, mas pode ver que era uma boa pessoa e que tinha algo de diferente de qualquer outro.

**Quinta-feira. 14 de junho de 2007, 21:38**

- Bom então é isso... Obrigada pela ajuda Sesshomaru-sama. - disse acompanhando-o até a porta.

- Já disse para não me chamar assim. Apenas Sesshomaru já basta. - disse parando antes do portal.

- Gomen ne... Força do hábito. - e sorriu sem graça corando.

- Linda... - sussurrou vagamente.

Rin ouviu e corou muito mais com o comentário. Ele se aproximou dela, que não fez nada, surpresa com aquela aproximação. Ele passou as mãos pelas bochechas rosadas da menina e pode ouvir as batidas aceleradas do coração dela. Aproximou os lábios do dela e viu-a fechar os olhos e imitou sentindo momento.

Colou os lábios aos delas lentamente, dando alguns selinhos de começo e depois entreabriu os lábios dela penetrando com sua língua lentamente. Abraçou-a pela cintura puxando para mais perto, colando os corpos e ela apenas circundou o pescoço dele com seus finos braços delicadamente.

Cada um descobria e explorava a boca um do outro, ela parecia ter muito fôlego pois diferentemente de outras garotas ela não prendia a respiração e sim respirava mais rápido e mais pesado para ter mais oxigênio para ficar mais tempo daquele jeito. Ele sorriu de lado com aquela descoberta. Ficaria assim com ela o tempo que quisesse sem se cansar.

Apoiou-a na porta da sala e continuou beijando-a enquanto passava suas mãos pela lateral do corpo dela, causando arrepios na garota. Ela suspirava a cada movimento que ele fazia. Ela não poderia estar fazendo aquilo. Ele era seu advogado! Mas e daí ele era gostoso e ponto. Continuou então a beijá-lo ainda com mais vontade.

Ficaram assim por vários minutos até pararem lentamente. Rin ainda de olho fechado disse:

- Me desculpe. - ele abriu os olhos surpreso. Desculpas por quê? - Acho que tive um sonho momentaneamente. Eu ainda estou de blusa, certo?

Ele riu com o comentário e ela sorriu.

- Vou levar isso como um sim. - e abrindo os olhos olhou para ele.

Olhou profundamente naqueles olhos âmbares que a deixaram hipnotizada. Enquanto o olhava não conseguia pensar em problemas, apenas pensava em como ele era bonito e como beijava bem... Viu-o se aproximar mais uma vez e fechou os olhos. Ele a beijou mais uma vez. Mais uma... De muitas que ainda estavam por vir se dependesse dele.

_**Fim do Capitulo Cinco**_

_Nhaa Kawai não?! . esse foi meu capitulo favorito, depois do que tem hentai.. uaheuhaeuh sim sim eu sou perva e o que vocês tem com isso? Hein?! Ù.ú Bom esse capitulo não teve nada muito novo tudo continua flores para eles... Mas começaremos a apimentar!! Huhuhu! Respondendo reviews:_

_**Sabaku.no.Ana-Yamanaka.Ino**____é pois olhinhos pidões não resultam.. xDque bom que gostou... Fico feliz.. ateh o próximo cap.._

_**Naty-sama: **__vc aquii entom... Vai estuda meninaa ù.u leia fics quando passar de anoo.. xD ateh parecee... Continua lendo sim.. ateh a hora da madrugada que vc quiser... :-P Bjoo_

_**Kagome-chan: **__Espero que tenha gostado desse cap... e continue lendooo xD bjoo_

_**Uchiha Haru:**__ que bom que gostou... \o/ kisus..._

_**Hika456:**__ O Sesshy vai fazer mais do que chamar ela pra sair... __HUHUHUH... xD Agurdee... thanks por ler..! kisu._

_Teh o próximo Capituloo_


	6. Capitulo 6

Finally

_**Finally**_

_Capitulo Sexto_

**Sábado. 16 de junho de 2007, 15:19**

Desde quinta-feira não o via, ou falara com ele. Depois de alguns beijos ele teve que ir. Ela entendeu. Ele prometera ligar o mais rápido possível. Mas já esperava que não ligaria nos próximos cinco dias. Sabia como um homem agia e não estava esperando nenhuma ligação, nenhuma mesmo. Quando o som estridente do telefone chegou aos seus ouvidos àquela hora pensava ser Kagome dizendo que ia chegar tarde... Era sempre assim. Ela ou ligava para avisar que ia chegar mais tarde ou que estava saindo do serviço. Mas ainda era muito cedo para isso então...

- Moshi moshi. - disse numa maneira cansada, quase ríspida.

_- Você tem bom humor assim todos os sábados à tarde?_

- Ses-sessho-sshoma-maru? - disse muito, mas muito surpresa.

_- Qual é o espanto? Não disse que ligava?_ - arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não... Não é nada... - era sim. Ele estava ligando. ELE!

_- O que vai fazer agora?_

- Agora, agora? - surpresa era o que definia tudo para ela.

_- Sim._

- Nada...

_- Então vamos sair. Está passando um filme no cinema muito bom._

- Certo que horas você quer que eu te encontre lá?

_- Abra a porta e a gente vai junto._

- Você... Não está? Está? - ela levantou com o telefone sem fio e olhou pelo olho mágico e quase teve um infarto.

Desligou o telefone e depois de se acalmar, ou pelo menos tentar... Abriu-a.

- Boa tarde Rin. - disse numa voz um tanto carinhosa? O que ela sabia que ele estava diferente... Não parecia tão frio quanto da primeira vez que se viram.

- Boa tarde. Eu só vou tomar um banho e já venho. Fique à vontade... - e saiu de lá o mais rápido possível. Um banho gelado talvez acalmasse aquele coração que batia tanto.

**Domingo. 17 de junho de 2007, 10:23**

Rin se revirava na cama de casal de seu quarto. Não dormira direito aquela noite, mas parecia estar completamente bem. Não dormira, mas pensara e muito... **Nele**.

Levantou-se vagarosamente e abriu a sacada. A luz iluminou todo o quarto e a fez fechar ligeiramente os olhos até se acostumar. Debruçou-se na mureta e ficou olhando para acidade à sua frente. Suspirou pesadamente.

- Então seu relacionamento vai de vento em poupa não é Rin?

- Fique quieta Kagome.

- É Ka-chan... Você não vê que ela está muito apaixonada e tem vergonha de admitir?

- Você também cale a boca Sango. - e entrando novamente no quarto avistou as duas sentadas na cama.

- Vamos, conte-nos como foi antes. - falou Kagome sem enrolar.

- Eu digo... - olhou bem para as duas. - Se fizerem um café da manhã para mim. - e sorriu inocentemente. As amigas olharam furiosamente, mas não tinham outra escolha a não ser fazer o café da manhã se quisessem saber o que tinha acontecido...

**Domingo. 17 de junho de 2007, 10:35**

As três sentavam-se na mesa da sala de jantar e começavam a comer o café da manhã. Rin não ajudava nas despesas por não ter conseguido trabalho, mas pelo menos ela cozinhava quando elas precisavam, assim como limpava a casa... Era mais um troca de favores do que outra coisa.

- Nós saímos de casa e fomos até o shopping assistir um filme. E realmente assistimos, acho que ele não gostou muito do filme, mas ele não reclamou. E depois fomos até o parque tomar um sorvete e sentamos à sombra de uma árvore e ficamos "namorando".

- Rin-chan, estou orgulhosa... - comentou Sango.

- Por que Sango?

- Oras... Finalmente está namorando sério...

- Cale a boca.

- Não diga isso Rin. - replicou Kagome. - Sabe muito bem que você nunca namorou sério. Sempre teve seus... "Ficantes".

- É pensando assim é verdade, mas isso não vem ao caso.

- Bom dia meninas! - disse Mirok aparecendo.

- Bom dia Mirok! - responderam Kagome e Rin.

Ele andou pela mesa dando um beijo na bochecha das duas e quando chegou em Sango deu um longo beijo na boca da garota e sorriu.

- Depois eu que to namorando sério... - comentou Rin.

Sango lhe mostrou a língua e Kagome riu.

- Estou boiando... - comentou Mirok.

Rin ia começar a falar.

- Prefiro ficar assim.

Ela deu de ombros e continuou comendo. Fora isso tiveram uma ótima manhã. Resolveram alugar um filme e ficar à tarde no apartamento, já que fazia tempo que não ficavam em casa.

**Domingo. 17 de junho de 2007, 16:52**

O som estridente do telefone podia ser ouvido de qualquer parte da casa.

- Moshi moshi. - falou Sango que chegou primeiro. A resposta do outro lado fez a mulher arregalar os olhos e ficar completamente estupefata.

Kagome vendo que Sango não dizia nada foi ver o que tinha acontecido. Vendo o estado da amiga ficou perto dela.

- Quem é? - Kagome disse muito baixo.

A menina fez um sinal para que esperasse e ainda ouvindo do outro lado da linha concordou com a cabeça e finalmente sem dizer nada desligou o telefone.

- Rin-chan está com um problemão... - disse para a amiga que arregalou os olhos.

**Domingo. 17 de junho de 2007, 16:56**

Rin e Mirok se encontravam na sala de TV rindo de algum programa de humor que passava.

- Rin.. - Sango chamou.

- Quem era no telefone Sango? - disse Rin ainda virada para a televisão.

- Um promotor de justiça.

A menina que antes ria de alguma coisa ficou atônita. Seu coração disparou e o medo tomou conta.

- O que ele queria? - disse virando-se para as amigas. Mirok desligou a TV prestando atenção.

- O seu julgamento é dia 29.

Rin arregalou os olhos. Não... Não! Todos os dias, menos aquele bendito. Dia 29 não... NÃO!

Depois de sua cabeça trabalhar rápido demais o coração disparar, a visão ficou turva, a cabeça pesada e o que pode sentir foi seu corpo cair em cima do sofá macio e o resto apagar. Havia desmaiado.

**Segunda-feira. 18 de junho de 2007, 6:37**

Abriu os olhos lentamente tentando lembrar o que havia acontecido. Sua vista estava meio embaçada, coçou os olhos e ela melhorou. Podia ver que estava deitada em sua cama, os lençóis revirados e alguns travesseiros no chão. Sentou-se na cama espreguiçando-se lentamente. Ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir e viu Kagome entrando por ela.

- Oh! Não sabia que já tinha acordado. Como está?

- Estou ótima. O que aconteceu.

- Bom... - a menina se aproximou e sentou-se na beirada da cama. - Depois da notícia que nós demos, você simplesmente entrou em choque e apagou.

- Quem não apagaria. Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar que isso está mesmo acontecendo... Dia 29 parece que vai ser o julgamento final que vai decidir minha vida, tanto nos estudos, como no trabalho. Eu vou pirar. - disse negando com a cabeça.

- Estaremos nos dois lugares para te apoiar, fique tranqüila, qualquer decisão em qualquer um estamos te apoiando. Eu, a Sango e o Mirok. Fique tranqüila. Os dois estão no apartamento dele se me entende. Vamos, eu te levo para a escola.

- Ta. Só vou tomar um banho rápido e já desço. Pelo jeito vou ter que falar com o Sesshomaru hoje.

Kagome saiu do quarto e Rin foi para o banheiro. Teria um longo dia pela frente.

**Segunda-feira. 18 de junho de 2007, 16:52**

Bateu a porta da frente de casa e Sango veio ver o que tinha para falar, mas não havia ninguém ali. Pelo menos não a sua vista. Rin estava sentada no chão, ao lado da porta chorando copiosamente.

- Rin... - e correu para a amiga sentando-se ao seu lado abraçando-a.

Rin a abraçou de volta chorando ainda mais no colo de sua amiga. Sango passou as mãos na cabeça da menina tentando fazê-la se acalmar. Mas a menina não ajudava, chorava como se seu coração estivesse machucado. E pelo que Sango podia sentir, sua amiga estava com as feridas abertas há minutos atrás. Quem quer que fosse que havia feito mal a ela, tinha sido muito ruim, para deixar a garota neste estado.

_**Fim do Capitulo Seis**_

_O.O o que será que aconteceu??_

_Esse capitulo vaai gerar mtaa polêmicaa!!_

_**Sabaku.no.Ana-Yamanaka.Ino**____Que boom que gostou...v nhaams num fique impacientee jah tah acabando mesmoo ;D bjoo_

_**Naty-sama:**__ Pois é neah Natyy... vcc foi a primeira a ler... XP ainda bem que gostou... Sua mente sempre foi maligna ¬¬' num eh de hojee... Beijoo_

_Boom como eu ainda naum avisei eu vo avisar agora essa fic só tem 8 capitulos então o próximo será o penúltimo e será postado no FDS... Bjoo_

_Reviews Pliz!_


	7. Capitulo 7

_**Finally**_

_Capitulo Sétimo_

* * *

**Segunda-feira. 18 de junho de 2007, 20:15**

- E foi isso. Ela não parou de chorar pela tarde toda e de cansaço dormiu. - Sango conversava com Kagome na sala da casa delas com Rin dormindo no colo.

- E ela não disse o porquê do choro? - Kagome olhou a amiga e retirou a franja que caía nos olhos da morena.

- Não. Eu acho que ela brigou com o Sesshomaru. Pelo que eu soube, quando estávamos saindo da escola, era 13:20, mais ou menos, ela disse que ia almoçar na cidade e de lá ia conversar com o Sesshomaru. Ela tinha ligado para ele na hora do intervalo e ela ia encontrá-lo as 16:00. Ela queria comprar um vestido para o baile e essas coisas e depois já ia. Ela voltou eram quase 17:00, contando que do centro até aqui leva uns 45 minutos, ela deve ter discutido com ele e voltado para casa.

- É... Ele ligou?

- Não, ainda não.

- Certo. Vamos acordá-la, ela tem que comer algo. Se não é capaz de ficar sem forças, ela já está estressada por causa do julgamento e o baile, se continuar assim entrará em depressão ou chegar uma hora que ficará doente mesmo.

- É... Eu tenho tanta pena dela. Ela tem apenas 15 anos Kagome. Nem a pior pessoa do mundo merece isso que ela está passando. O nervosismo é uma coisa muito ruim, especialmente se a coisa pela qual você está nervosa pode ser prejudicial a você.

- Rin... - chamou sussurradamente na orelha da menina que dormia silenciosamente.

Ela remexeu-se um pouco, mas continuou dormindo.

- Rin... - chamou um pouco mais alto e balançou-a levemente. A menina despertou assustadamente e coçou os olhos.

- Kagome-chan. - sentou-se. - Que horas são?

- Umas 20:30, por aí. - comentou Sango.

A menina pareceu parar para pensar um instante e novamente seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

- "Não! Chega de choro por hoje. Ele não vale à pena..."

- Rin-chan... - a menina virou-se para as amigas que continuavam ali do lado.

- Sim? - disse tentando parecer feliz.

- O que aconteceu?

Ela abaixou a cabeça e algumas lágrimas caíram no sofá.

- Vamos Rin. Estamos aqui. Pode nos dizer o que quer que seja... - Sango pegou a mão dela.

- Eu... - suspirou tentando tomar coragem.

Kagome e Sango estavam ao lado da menina.

- O Sesshomaru me traiu... - abaixou a cabeça mais uma vez chorando mais ainda.

As amigas abraçaram-na de uma vez e falaram para ela não chorar e todas aquelas coisas que amigas geralmente dizem quando estamos deprimidas.

- Você tem certeza?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Eu o vi com uma mulher de cabelos negros presos num coque, de olhos vermelhos, muito bonita por sinal... Eles estavam na cafeteria em frente ao escritório e ela pegou na mão dele e tocou o rosto dele com tanto carinho... - depois disso a voz da menina se partiu e tudo que podia se ouvir era o seu choro e soluços.

O telefone tocou.

- Se for ele, digam que nunca mais quero falar com ele. Não vou agüentar falar com ele...

- Eu atendo. - Kagome se levantou e foi até a mesinha onde ficava o telefone.

Enquanto isso Sango abraçava Rin fazendo um cafuné nos cabelos macios da morena fazendo com que ela parasse o choro lentamente.

- Moshi moshi.

_- Olá, aqui é Sesshomaru Tashio, queria falar com a Rin._

Kagome olhou para Sango e as duas trocaram olhares. Sango se levantou e levou Rin para a cozinha comer algo, enquanto Kagome ficava no telefone.

- Sesshomaru aqui é a Kagome, amiga de Rin.

_- Ela está por aí._

- Sim ela está. Mas você não vai falar com ela.

_- Nani?!_ - disse um pouco alterado. - _"Como alguém tem coragem de me impedir de falar com ela?"_

- Ela está muito chateada com você. Por que a traiu?

_- Eu não a traí! De onde tirou essa idéia menina!_

- Ela viu você com uma mulher hoje à tarde, um pouco antes da reunião que tiveram.

_- Ela não apareceu na reunião, por isso que quero saber como ela está..._

- Bom. Você quer mesmo saber como ela está? - uma raiva tomava conta de Kagome.

_- Quero. Muito..._

- Ela chorou pela tarde toda e dormiu de cansaço. Quando acordou a mesma coisa aconteceu e agora nossa amiga está tentando fazê-la comer algo para que não fique anêmica. Você tem idéia do sofrimento dela? Quer saber... Apenas não deixe de defendê-la no dia 29. Prepare a defesa e qualquer coisa que precise ligue para uma de nós. Deixaremos nosso número com sua secretária. Apenas não faça Rin se machucar mais do que já está. Passar bem. - e desligou o telefone.

Kagome colocou-o no gancho novamente e foi para a cozinha onde encontrou Sango e Rin fazendo brigadeiro, sua amiga parecia um pouco melhor.

- Eu fico dois minutos longe de vocês e já começam a fazer arte? - disse Kagome da porta fazendo uma expressão zangada.

As duas olharam para a porta e ficaram estáticas com um sorriso amarelo.

- Pelo menos me chamassem. - e rindo foi para perto das duas.

Sango e Kagome teriam uma semana muito difícil. Fazer uma pessoa que ama se esquecer da outra não era fácil, especialmente se essa pessoa era uma adolescente com seu primeiro grande amor...

**Quinta-feira. 28 de junho de 2007, 21:53**

Os dias passaram rapidamente, como se o tempo tivesse tomado uma dose de nitroglicerina.

Rin estava deitada em sua cama olhando para uma foto onde seu pai e sua mãe (grávida) estavam juntos.

- Sinto tanta saudade de você papai. E queria ter muito conhecido você mamãe. Peço aos dois que me ajudem amanhã. Em duas coisas muito importantes na minha vida. Quero muito fazer o meu melhor. Mas principalmente me ajudem a não chorar não importe o que aconteça e muito menos ficar nervosa na frente **dele**.

Colocou a foto na cabeceira da cama, apagou a luz do abajur e mesmo no escuro pode ver o contorno da foto.

- Amo vocês... - e adormeceu para o longo dia que teria que enfrentar no dia seguinte. Finalmente o destino iria decidir o que ela seria, o que ela deveria fazer...

**Sexta-feira. 29 de junho de 2007, 7:28**

Rin havia acordado há algum tempo e estava praticamente pronta. Vestia uma calça social preta, uma blusa branca por baixo de um terninho que combinava com suas curvas, seu cabelo estava solto, a franja de lado, uma maquiagem leve com apenas lápis, um rímel incolor e um brilho na boca, uma bijuteria simples com um brinco de bolinha sem penduricalhos, um colar prata com o pingente de coração e um relógio.

Estava muito bonita. Parecia uma mulher de seus 25 anos bem sucedida, a única coisa que não se encaixava nisso era que tinha 15 anos e não estava sendo tão bem sucedida assim...

- Pronta Rin?

- Sim, estou. Só falta pegar minha bolsa.

As três amigas estavam na cozinha do apartamento tomando o desjejum Kagome tinha pedido licença do trabalho por hoje e Rin e Sango, assim como Mirok que ia levá-las ao fórum, não teriam aulas por hoje ser o dia do grande baile de primavera e a arrumação ser feita toda de ultima hora.

Levantaram-se e esperaram por ela na sala. A garota voltou em poucos minutos e momentos depois já se encontravam no carro de Mirok em direção ao fórum da cidade. O julgamento ia ser logo o primeiro do dia, as 8:15.

**Sexta-feira. 29 de junho, 8:02**

Os quatro adentravam pelo hall de entrada procurando o lugar para onde deveriam ir. Até que uma voz os chamou, ou pelo menos a pequena garota...

- Rin! - Sesshomaru se aproximava do grupinho a passos largos e lentos.

A menina sentiu seu coração pular quando o avistou. Havia se esquecido como aquele youkai era tão bonito, como era imponente, como...

- "Pare já! Ele te traiu!" - e fez seu coração se acalmar antes que ele pudesse ouvi-lo naquele ritmo descompassado.

- Bom dia. - disse ele chegando perto do grupo. Todos responderam educadamente, menos Rin, que o ficou encarando. - Temos que ter uma pequena reunião antes de começarmos Rin. Preciso deixá-la a par da defesa. - e deu alguns passos em direção a um corredor e parou para esperá-la.

- Vai lá Rin-chan. - disse Sango abraçando a amiga.

- Estaremos na platéia dando forças. - Kagome fez a mesma coisa que a amiga.

- E se precisar de um apoio mais sério... - disse Mirok se aproximando. - É só me pedir. - e lançou um olhar hentai para Rin.

Isso foi notado por Sesshomaru e ele rosnou, apenas quem passava por ele pode ouvir e tentar sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Rin deu uma gostosa risada, o que chamou a atenção do youkai. Como ela tinha um sorriso lindo, como **ela** era linda...

Mirok a abraçou e os três foram por uma porta e Rin foi em direção ao youkai.

- Vamos? - perguntou fria e ele estranhou aquela atitude já que ela era sempre muito carinhosa.

- Sim.

Percorreram os corredores rapidamente entrando numa sala indicada por Sesshomaru. Ela sentou no sofá e ele na poltrona à frente dela.

- Rin... - ele começou.

- Sesshomaru. - cortou ela. - Estamos aqui para cuidar do meu caso e de minha empresa. Se quiser falar sobre assuntos pessoais, sugiro deixar para depois.

O youkai não fez comentários, apenas recomeçou a falar.

- O caso está praticamente ganho. Com algumas testemunhas que arranjei e os papéis dele que não foram enviados ao juizado a probabilidade de você ganhar o caso é de quase 80, mas sempre tem alguma coisa ou outra que precisamos tomar cuidado.

Alguém bateu à porta.

- Entre. - ordenou o youkai.

- Com licença senhores... - um homem de idade avançada entrou na sala. - O julgamento vai começar, podem tomar seus lugares.

- Obrigada. - e o homem se retirou. - Vamos Rin, está na hora.

Enquanto ela caminhava pelo corredor a frente do youkai seu coração acelerava a cada passo, suas pernas não a obedeciam direito, e finalmente ela parou do nada tentando se acalmar.

Sentiu mãos circundarem sua cintura e uma voz grossa e calma falar ao seu ouvido, provocando muitas sensações, digamos... Boas em seu corpo como arrepios o aceleramento repentino de seu coração novamente entre outros...

- Calma Rin. Estou aqui com você...

A menina ficou confusa com seus sentimentos, ao mesmo tempo queria ver-se longe dele, mas também queria jogar-se em seus fortes braços e se perder na boca macia e convidativa de Sesshomaru.

Seu corpo se livrou com dificuldade das mãos de Sesshomaru e continuo andando.

- Eu estou bem...

Entraram na sala de julgamento, estava cheia de gente. Avistou seus amigos e lançou um sorriso a eles, mas este foi completamente apagado ao ver quem estava do outro lado da sala, sentado em uma mesa com um advogado: Naraku.

Seu coração se encheu de ódio e a única coisa que gostaria de fazer naquele momento é chegar nele e esganá-lo até a morte. Contendo sua vontade ela sentou ao lado de Sesshomaru em uma mesa igual à de Naraku.

Uma porta ao seu lado abriu e por ela entrou a juíza. Sim, uma mulher.

- "Será que isso é um bom sinal?"

- Ela é a juíza Takano. Ela é muito boa e imparcial. Nunca tira conclusões precipitadas e analisa calmamente os fatos, isso é um bom sinal.

A juíza sentou-se em sua cadeira e martelando a mesa disse:

- O caso de número 18647, no qual Rin Ozawa processa Naraku Heiko, por roubo de propriedade empresarial... - ela continuou lendo a folha, mas Rin nada ouvia.

Seu coração estava apertado, a hora da verdade estava chegando e se via sozinha... Seus amigos estavam ali na platéia, mas o que ela realmente era tê-los ali, do seu lado, se ainda estivesse com Sesshomaru... Sentiu a mão ser apertada levemente. Sesshomaru a segurava entre as suas. Rin sentiu-se como queria, protegida, segura de tudo e todos... Seu coração pareceu se aquietar e finalmente pode voltar sua atenção ao julgamento que iria começar. Suspirou... Ia ser um longo dia...

_**Fim do Capitulo Sete**_

_**- o -**_

_E agora?? Alguém arrisca um palpite?? Ultimo capitulo tah chegandoo o próximo será o ultimo... E dexa eu avisar... Música que vocês terão que ter é a Finally da Fergei que é musica que dá o nome a fic... Quem não achar ou naum tiver como arranjar, só add eu: pink __**underline**__ pamelita __**arroba**__ hotmail __**ponto**__ com... Eu odeio fazer isso mas o FF come caracteres então o que estiver em negrito é para fazer e não escrever xD... respondendo reviews:_

_**Jeh-Chan:**__ Nhaa migaa que bom que gosta dessa fic e das outras fico muito feliz por você curtir... Nhaa conseguiu eh?? - vo lah vê entom... essa fic sua vai ser mto boa e quero ler inteirinha.. xD Eu continuoo..._

_**Sabaku.no.Ana-Yamanaka.Ino**__Nhaa foi o Sesshy queridaa, mas muita hora nessa calma... xD tudo vai dar certoo xD você vai ver... 4:05?? O.õ gente eu sou mto sonolenta pra fica ateh esse horário xDD... Beijoo_


	8. Capitulo 8

_**Finally**_

_Capitulo Ultimo_

_Antes de começar este capitulo devo avisar que ele contém cenas de sexo._

* * *

**Sexta-feira. 29 de junho de 2007, 11:35**

Com mais de três horas de apuração e julgamento, finalmente a juíza tinha sua decisão.

- Por favor Srta. Ozawa e Sr. Heiko, de pé... - os dois se levantaram assim como seus respectivos advogados. - Minha decisão foi simples e fácil. Levando em consideração que a Srta. Ozawa é menor de idade e tudo o que ela faz precisa ser passado ao juizado que informa novamente as decisões á ela, e que o Sr. Heiko, nunca teve um emprego na vida, e no primeiro já tentou tomar vantagens, tomei minha decisão. E esta decisão e irrefutável. Nem mesmo entrando com outro processo vocês poderão mudá-la.

Toda corte ficou em silêncio.

- O processo 18647 entre Rin Ozawa e Naraku Heiko teve como decisão de dar toda a empresa, e todos os negócios de Suikotsu Ozawa, pai da cuja dita, para... Rin Ozawa. - e bateu com o martelo novamente na mesa.

Kagome, Sango e Mirok deram um viva, o que gerou um: 'ordem no tribunal'. Rin e Sesshomaru se abraçaram e a garota apenas foi perceber depois de algum tempo e tentando sair do embaraço estendeu a mão ao youkai.

Ele apertou-a e puxou a dona pela mão laçando o corpo de Rin num abraço. Seus rostos ficaram muito próximos. Sango deu um cutucão nos amigos e eles assistiam a cena como se fosse num filme.

Sesshomaru beijou os lábios de Rin num pequeno selinho e ele pararia por aí, não queria forçar nada, ele teria que conversar com ela. Mas foi pego de surpresa quando ela segurou o rosto dele e o beijou com voracidade. Não conseguiu se conter diante daquela demonstração de afeto, teria que conversar com ele, mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas por enquanto decidiu aproveitar a oportunidade.

**Sexta-feira. 29 de junho de 2007, 12:36**

Depois de toda a confusão os amigos saíram da sala e esperavam Rin no átrio. Ela logo apareceu e eles deram longos abraços parabéns e tudo mais. Sesshomaru esperava o momento certo de falar com ela, não queria atrapalhar a felicidade dela, queria fazer parte dela.

Os amigos notando o youkai deram uma desculpa esfarrapada de almoço e antes que Rin pudesse dizer algo eles já tinham sumido. O youkai apareceu atrás dela...

- Parabéns. - ela virou-se assustada.

- Oh, obrigada. Acho que devo lhe agradecer, sem você talvez eu não conseguisse ganhar.

- Eu ainda quero conversar com você Rin. Vamos almoçar. Assim conversaremos com mais calma. - a menina pareceu apreensiva, mas concordou com a cabeça. E os dois saíram de lá.

**Sexta-feira. 29 de junho de 2007, 12:49**

Os dois se encontravam num restaurante perto da casa da garota. Os sentaram-se e fizeram os pedidos. Os dois se olhavam intensamente.

- Que história é essa Rin que você acha que eu lhe traí?

A menina olhou para baixo, mas ele levantou a cabeça dela com sua mão.

- Olhe para mim enquanto responde.

- Quando eu fui naquele dia que estávamos marcados para a reunião, eu vi você e uma mulher de cabelos negros presos num coque e olhos vermelhos tocando sua mão e seu rosto... - o olhar dela mostrava ciúme e ele deu um meio sorriso de satisfação.

- Kagura não é minha namorada ou algo do gênero Rin.

- Então esse é o nome da desgraçada... - sussurrou para si mesma, mas esqueceu-se que Sesshomaru podia ouvi-la. Ele deu uma risadinha baixa que não foi percebida pela garota. - Então o que ela é? - disse sarcástica. Não deixaria ele enrolar.

Ele aproximou-se dele e beijou-lhe a face, depois os lábios, o queixo o pescoço e após uma mordida foi até a orelha, só com estes atos a menina estava completamente desnorteada. Ele mordeu o lóbulo dela e depois de chupá-lo por um tempo arrancando um pequeno gemido de satisfação da garota ele sussurrou:

- Ela é minha prima e eu estava contando-a sobre você e ela achou muito bom. Por isso que ela segurou a mão.

Rin levou algum tempo para se recuperar do ato dele e associar a resposta que ele havia dado.

- Prima? - perguntou corada.

- Sim. - Como gostava dela assim. Ficava cada vez mais apaixonado. Sim, nunca pensara em sentir isso, mas em apenas um encontro ele pode sentir que ela era a menina de sua vida, uma humana... Uma grande humana, mais poderosa nos atos, nas palavras do que qualquer youkai.

A menina abaixou a cabeça envergonhada.

- "Burra! BURRA!! B-U-R-R-A!" - sua mente gritava para ela.

- Você não é burra. - disse ele simplesmente. Ela levantou a cabeça rapidamente.

- Co-como?

- Senti. - deu de ombros.

Ela ficou mais vermelha do que já estava e teve consciência disso. Ele se aproximou mais dela deixando desta vez o máximo vermelha que ela podia chegar.

- Eu adoro quando você fica assim.

E antes que pudesse deixá-la dizer algo a beijou, como se ela fosse seu oxigênio, como se mais nada no mundo importasse. Ficaram juntos pelo começo da tarde, passearam e fizeram tudo que deixaram de fazer nestes dias separados.

**Sexta-feira. 29 de junho de 2007, 17:58**

- Eu tenho que ir. - disse ela pela milésima vez naquele minuto antes que ele a beijasse novamente.

- Aham. - ela deu um pequeno riso entre os lábios dele.

- É sério. Eu tenho que me arrumar. - disse levantando-se da grama. Estavam no parque, sentados sobre uma árvore.

- Arrumar? - levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Sim. Aí como eu sou esquecida. Hoje é o dia que vão decidir se eu posso ir para a faculdade sem fazer o terceiro colegial. Você vai não?

- Claro.

Ele podia ser um cara de poucas palavras quase nunca se expressar, mas ela sabia... Ele era quem ela amava, e sempre amaria.

Ele levou-a para casa e foi para a própria, como Mirok tinha combinado de levar as três como pares para o baile, eles combinaram de se encontrar na frente da escola as 21:00.

**Sexta-feira. 29 de junho de 2007, 20:58**

Estavam chegando na frente da escola. Sesshomaru já esperava a namorada com seus amigos. Ele vestia um terno preto com uma camisa social branca por baixo destacando muito mais sua beleza, a franja ainda um pouco molhada jogada de lado cobrindo levemente seus olhos. As meninas babavam por ele quando passavam e Rin não gostando nada disso resolveu pegar na mão dele querendo afirmar: 'este gostoso aqui, é **meu**'.

Rin vestia um vestido prata que ia até acima do joelho e era frente única com um decote muito avantajado que deixava praticamente quase todo seu seio de fora, tinha alças finas e juntamente com um par de brincos, colar e anel de strass ela ficou maravilhosa. Sesshomaru não gostou muito disso por que todos os meninos a olhavam então segurou mais forte a mão dela.

Kagome logo achou alguns conhecidos e sumiu na festa.

- Ela não tem namorado? - Sesshomaru viu a garota entre muitos garotos, mas não abraçava ou beijava nenhum.

- Não. Ela não achou **aquela** pessoa. - ele ficou pensativo. - Por quê?

- Vou apresentá-la a meu meio irmão Inuyasha. Acho que vão se dar bem.

A menina sorriu, mesmo frio e que nunca demonstrasse suas emoções Sesshomaru era uma pessoa boa.

Sango e Mirok vinham mais atrás, abraçados e felizes.

**Sábado. 30 de junho de 2007, 00:04**

- Antes que anunciemos o rei e a rainha deste baile, chamo Rin Ozawa ao palco para ela poder fazer sua prova final da qual eu acho que todos sabemos. - as pessoas bateram palmas e Rin que estava sentada no meio do salão junto com Sango, Mirok, Kagome e Sesshomaru, se levantou e encaminhou-se para o palco.

Estava na hora da verdade, se ia passar pra faculdade... Metade de sua vida já estava formada, já tinha sua empresa, um advogado maravilhoso e um namorado igualmente fantástico por ser a mesma pessoa.

- Boa noite. - disse ao microfone. - Muitos aqui me conhecem outros que ainda não sabem da minha situação eu explicarei. Simplificando, hoje é o meu destino que está em jogo e a minha "prova" era ler a todos uma redação. Mas eu não a fiz.

Um burburinho preencheu o ginásio. Ela não havia feito? Então ela não poderia pular a série? O que ela estava pensando quando não a fez?

Sango e Kagome deram um sorriso de quem está armando alguma. Sesshomaru olhou espantado. Mirok desaparecera e reapareceu na caixa de som ao lado do palco.

- Eu fiz uma coisa pra mim e pra uma pessoa muito especial. Uma redação não demonstra a emoção, a dor, enfim, os sentimentos de uma pessoa, mas uma música sim.

Todos se calaram. Rin deu um sinal para Mirok o qual colocou a música para tocar.

_**Ever since I was a baby girl I had a dream  
**__**Cinderella theme  
**__**Crazy as it seems  
**__**Always knew that deep inside that there would come a day  
**__**When I would have to wait make so many mistakes  
**__**I couldn't comprehend as I watched it unfold  
**__**This classic story told I left it in the cold  
**__**Walking through unopened doors that led me back to you  
**__**Each one unlocking more of the truth  
**__Desde quando eu era um bebê  
__Eu tive um sonho  
__Tema da Cinderela  
__Louco como parece  
__Sempre soube que é profundo  
__Aquilo lá poderia acontecer um dia  
__Quando eu poderia ter um caminho  
__Cometer muitos erros  
__Eu não podia compreender  
__Como eu assisti isso desdobrar  
__Essa história clássica contou que eu deixei  
__Isso ser ignorado  
__Caminhando através de uma porta aberta  
__Que me guiou de volta a você  
__Aquela destrancada de verdade  
_

_**I finally stopped tripping on my youth  
**__**I finally got lost inside of you  
**__**I finally know that I needed to grow  
**__**And finally know my mate has met my soul  
**__Eu finalmente parei de viajar na minha juventude  
__Eu finalmente me perdi dentro de você  
__Eu finalmente sei que eu preciso crescer  
__E finalmente meu labirinto foi solucionado  
___

_**Finally  
**__**Now my destiny can begin  
**__**Though it will have our differences  
**__**Something strange and new is happening  
**__**Finally  
**__**Now my life doesn't seem so bad  
**__**It's the best that I've ever had  
**__**Give my love to him finally  
**__Finalmente  
__Agora meu destino pode começar  
__Mas isso vai ter conjunto diferente  
__Alguma coisa estranha e nova está acontecendo  
__Finalmente  
__Agora minha vida não parece tão ruim  
__É o melhor que eu já tive  
__Dar meu amor a ele finalmente  
_

_**I remember the beginning you already knew  
**__**I acted like a fool  
**__**Just trying to be cool  
**__**Fronting like it didn't matter  
**__**I just ran away  
**__**On another face  
**__**Was lost in my own space  
**__**Found what its like to hurt selfishly scared to give of me  
**__**Afraid to just believe  
**__**I was in a jealous, insecure, pathetic place  
**__**Stumbled through the nets that I have made  
**__Eu lembrei o seu começo já sabido  
__Eu agi como uma mentirosa  
__Apenas tentando ser legal  
__Em frente a isso não interessa  
__Eu só fugi  
__Outro rosto  
__Perdi meu próprio espaço  
__Achei como machucar você mesmo  
__Com medo de dar de mim  
__Com medo de apenas acreditar  
__Eu fui invejosa, insegura, patético lugar  
__Tropecei nas armadilhas que eu mesma fiz  
_

_**Finally got out of my own way  
**__**I've finally started living for today  
**__**I finally know that I needed to grow  
**__**And finally know my mate has met my soul  
**__Finalmente saí do meu próprio caminho  
__Eu finalmente comecei a viver para hoje  
__Eu finalmente sei que preciso crescer  
__E finalmente sei que meu labirinto foi solucionado  
_

_**Finally  
**__**Now my destiny can begin  
**__**Though we will have a different set  
**__**Something strange and new is happening  
**__**Finally  
**__**Now my life doesn't seem so bad  
**__**It's the best that I've ever had  
**__**Gave my love to him finally  
**__Finalmente  
__Agora meu destino pode começar  
__Mas isso vai ter conjunto diferente  
__Alguma coisa estranha e nova está acontecendo  
__Finalmente  
__Agora minha vida não parece tão ruim  
__É o melhor que eu já tive  
__Dar meu amor a ele finalmente  
_

_**Finally, Finally  
**__Finalmente, finalmente  
_

_**Finally  
**__**Now my destiny can begin  
**__**Though it will have our differences  
**__**Something beautiful is happening, happening  
**__**Finally  
**__**Now my life doesn't seem so bad  
**__**It's the best that I've ever had  
**__**Give my love to him finally  
**__Finalmente  
__Agora meu destino pode começar  
__Mas isso vai ter conjunto diferente  
__Alguma coisa estranha e nova está acontecendo  
__Finalmente  
__Agora minha vida não parece tão ruim  
__É o melhor que eu já tive  
__Dar meu amor a ele finalmente_

_**  
Oh, Finally, Finally, Finally  
**__Finalmente, finalmente, finalmente..._

_**- o -**_

**Sábado. 30 de junho, 3:00**

Ele a deitou na cama.

Estavam na casa dele. Depois de toda aquela musica e todo discurso que os professores fizeram ele foram pra casa **comemorar** a reconciliação deles.

Beijavam-se com amor e com desejo. Ele a queria como sua, pra sempre, o que ele nunca poderia um dia imaginar querer.

Ele tateava a pele dela com suas fortes mãos arrancando suspiros da boca de sua amada. Abaixou o zíper do vestido dela e o arrancou rapidamente e observou o corpo da morena, apenas com um conjunto de lingerie preto, contrastando com sua pele branca. Observou todos os detalhes do corpo dela, tentando gravar todos. Ela enrubesceu com o olhar dele em cima dela, um olhar de desejo, de... **Fome**.

Ela perdendo a vergonha enlaçou os braços no pescoço dele fazendo-o se arrepiar com o toque dela em sua pele. Ele a beijou fogosamente e enquanto ele o fazia em vez de ficar com as mãos na fina cintura da garota ele tirou as mãos dela do seu pescoço e levou-as até a camisa dele, ajudando-a abrir os botões. As mãos dela tremiam de nervosismo. Ele sorriu com isso. E parou de beijá-la na boca e foi para o pescoço e em seguida para a orelha.

- Não fique nervosa. Apenas vamos fazer isso se for de sua vontade... - sussurrou.

Rin não parou de tirar a camisa dele. Era isso que precisava ouvir apenas uma frase de carinho, que sabia que ele sentia, mas ouvir a fez o querer ainda mais. Como se fosse uma maneira de dizer 'eu quero', ela começou a desabotoar a calça dele.

O youkai sentiu que o cheiro de excitação dela havia aumentado e ele se "alegrou" por isso. Levantou as costas delas da cama beijando os seios fartos da menina entre o sutiã, desabotoando-o atrás enquanto ela o arranhava nas costas.

Antes de retirar por completo o sutiã a beijou nos lábios novamente que de tantos beijos já estava inchado e rosado. Afastou-se o suficiente dela e retirou a peça por completo, olhou para o corpo delicado dela e juntamente com seus seios, durinhos com os bicos levemente eriçados pelo desejo. Caiu de boca naquela tentação. Chupou-os avassaladoramente arrancando gemidos altos da menina que passava as mãos por todo cabelo dele fazendo carinho.

Ele lambeu e mordiscou-os antes de beijar toda a extensão do corpo dela, chegando aonde queria, na barra da calcinha. Mas antes que pudesse fazer algo, sentiu ser virado e ficar em baixo dela e sua boca ser beijava ardentemente. Se ela queria experimentar, ela iria experimentar.

Ela tirou a calça dele por completo, já que ela já havia desabotoado e ela viu o volume que se formava na cueca dele. Ficou um pouco corada, mas ela queria aquilo, estava pronta e essa determinação fez com que ela colocasse suas mãos ali massageando lentamente provocando um gemido de Sesshomaru. Ela sorriu maliciosamente com aquilo e o viu fechar os olhos sentindo o toque dela.

Sentiu a cueca descer e o seu membro ser libertado. Mas não sentiu mais nada, abriu os olhos lentamente e pode ver que ela o olhava sorrindo maliciosamente com a boca perto de seu umbigo.

- O que vai... - não conseguiu completar, um gemido forte saiu de sua garganta ao sentir que ela estava lambendo seu pênis e sua virilha. - Tem... Certeza, - tomou fôlego. - Que essa é sua primeira vez?

Escutou uma risada dela. Mas nenhuma resposta veio, ele sabia que ela era virgem. Mas o jeito com que ela tocava nos pontos certos era impressionante.

Depois de beijar o membro dele por toda a extensão e lambê-lo, Rin começou a trabalhar com as mãos. Fazia movimentos ora rápidos, ora lentos. Os gemidos que Sesshomaru dava apenas faziam-na ficar mais excitada, estava satisfazendo tanto ele, como ela. Sesshomaru teve sua primeira ejaculação e Rin sorriu. Beijou o peitoral musculoso dele e logo depois o pescoço.

- Você é bem rapidinho hein Sesshy... - comentou ao pé do ouvido dele.

Isso o fez acordar e rosnar, não de raiva, mas de provocação.

- Você pode achar isso, mas uma coisa que vou lhe dizer, não sabe do que sou capaz. - e novamente a colocou embaixo dele fazendo seu membro roçar na vagina dela por cima da calcinha.

Em vez de beijá-la na boca arrancou de uma vez a calcinha dela e beijou lá. O cheiro de excitação e pureza invadiu as narinas dele, fazendo seu membro pulsar. Colocou a língua na entrada da feminilidade dela e lambeu chupou, fez o serviço completo. A garota teve seu primeiro orgasmo ali. Ele lambeu todo o líquido que ela derramou e sentiu seu gosto, o lembrava de algo doce e muito gostoso.

Colocou a mão ali apertando o clitóris dela fazendo-a se contorcer de prazer. Nunca tinha sentido uma coisa tão boa, tão prazerosa em toda a vida: amar...

Beijou a boca dela novamente com muita veracidade.

- Você tem gosto de chocolate sabia? - ela soltou um riso muito gostoso aos ouvidos dele.

Sentindo que ela estava úmida o suficientemente ele resolveu perguntar se poderia se intrometer.

- Rin... - ela olhou nos olhos dele. - Eu sei que você nunca fez isso, mas vai doer um pouco, pode me morder e me arranhar não vou ligar, apenas saiba que vou tentar provocar o mínimo de dor que eu puder.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

Ele começou a deslizar seu membro lentamente no canal estreito que ela possuía. Ela gemeu de prazer e por enquanto ainda não de dor até que ele chegou ao ponto em que ela o arranhou um pouco mais forte, mas nada muito arrebatador e ela o soltou. Ele colocou-se por inteiro dentro dela.

Ela riu.

- Não entendi esse riso.

- É que eu posso sentir até onde você está. E quando eu estava por cima não parecia que você era tão grande...

Ele lhe sorriu de volta beijando os lábios. Começou a se movimentar lentamente dentro dela arrancando suspiros pesados dela. Rin colocou suas em volta dos quadris de Sesshomaru dando mais mobilidade e espaço para que ele pudesse agir.

- Mais rápido... - sussurrou a garota começando a suar mais.

Ele obedeceu e começou a dar estocadas rápidas e profundas. Seu instinto youkai começava a se manifestar, mas ele não podia deixá-lo dominar, ou podia machucar Rin, e isso estava fora de questão. Ela nunca tinha presenciado uma transformação youkai, mas sabia que um dos sintomas eram os olhos vermelhos.

Ela segurou o rosto de Sesshomaru fazendo-o a encarar e trocou de posição ficando por cima. Apoiou suas mãos no ombro dele, ele segurou sua cintura e ainda mantinham o contato visual que ela provocara.

Ela se mexia para cima e para baixo rebolando lentamente preenchendo cada centímetro de si com ele. O youkai já se acalmara e ele a ajudava nos movimentos. Os gemidos que soltavam eram completamente audíveis e enchiam as quatro paredes em que estavam.

Ele começara a sentir os prelúdios de um orgasmo e certificou-se que ela também estava quase lá. Segundos depois puderam sentir as vibrações que preenchiam seus corpos e o sêmen dele a invadir.

Ela deitou em cima dele impedindo-o de sair de dentro dela. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas para ela e Rin sorriu.

- Quero lhe sentir dentro de mim pela noite toda. - ela o retirou de dentro dela e novamente atacou ele com a boca. A diferença pode ser sentida de uma hora para outra. O pênis dele antes um pouco relaxado pelo cansaço agora estava mais uma vez pronto para recebê-la.

Ele a penetrou de uma vez sem se importar com qualquer coisa e ela gritou de prazer. Fizeram amor pelo resto da madrugada. Sentindo a presença um do outro. E quando muitas pessoas acordavam para o sábado ensolarado eles dormiram, depois de uma noite maravilhosa.

Foi naquele dia que ela finalmente soube o que é amar de verdade, ser amada intensamente...

Finalmente ela poderia ter uma vida feliz sem problemas tão preocupantes, ou melhor, até daqui a nove meses, mas isso já é outra história... Mas uma coisa que ela sabia e tinha certeza é que ela era feita para ele, e ele para ela. Isso ela descobrira...

_**Finalmente...**_

_

* * *

__Pamela Cesar:__ ehauheh A Kagome foi muito beem neaah xD Pois eh a culpa foi dela e naum do Sesshy xD, eu fui boazinha coloquei a Vakura, quer dizer Kagura de prima xD Beijos!!_

_**Shichiyou-sama:**__ Oiee que bom que gostou e uma pena que você pegou ela justamente nos últimos capítulos!! Mas fico feliz que gostou e espero que tenha gostado do final!!_

_É esse é o fim!Quero agradecer a todas as pessoas que acompanharam a história e deixaram reviews, aquelas que não puderam deixar reviews, mas leram a história... Obrigado por reconhecerem meu trabalho fico muito feliz..._

_Agradecimentos especiais à: __**Jeh-chan, Naty-sama**__**Sabaku.no.Ana-Yamanaka.Ino**__**, Pamela Cesar e à todas as outras são muito importantes pra mim!!**_

_**Espero que acompanhem minhas outras fics!! BEIJO GRANDE!!**_


End file.
